wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Helga von Schabbs
"As a child I would draw my own maps and dig for treasures in the forest outside our estate. It was my escape. Then a polio epidemic spread through the area. Months I spent in the bed, dreaming terrible dreams while my leg withered and died. Do you think I broke down and cried over this? Of course I did. Crying is human behavior. Giving up, however, is for degenerates. I never gave up. I took control of my fate. Are you in control of your fate, Franz?" - Helga having a conversation with an under-cover Blaczkowicz Obersturmbannführer Helga von Schabbs is the main antagonist of Wolfenstein: The Old Blood. History Helga is the leader of the SS Paranormal Division in 1946. At an early age, she contracted polio which left her with a crippled leg. She spent most of her childhood indoors reading books on the subjects of archaeology and the occult. Her inherited wealth has allowed her to travel the world, raiding tombs and gathering artifacts. General Deathshead, who earlier on had realized she could be a great asset to the Nazi party, recruited her over a bottle of wine in the desert outside of Cairo. The Old Blood Helga von Schabbs is the commanding officer of Castle Wolfenstein. Her second-in-command is Rudi Jäger. She possesses the folder that contains the location of Deathshead's compound. Blaczkowicz first encounters her when he tries to discretely take the folder from her in a tavern by posing as a waiter, Helga quickly notices the missing folder and prevents him from leaving the room. When she calls him back to her she asks for his name. To which B.J. uses his fake identity as Commander Franz. She pretends to believe it while she notices his bad accent and proceeds by telling him about her past and lets him drink her wine. She then stabs him in the hand and demands the folder back saying he's a spy. But she gets interrupted by a transmission from one of the soldiers at the dig site saying something is leaking from a crypt they blew up with dynamite. She orders Schreiner, an officer sent by Deathshead to check on her, to watch him and points a gun at B.J. while she tells the soldiers not to do anything until she gets there herself. Blaczkowicz then takes the knife from his hand and puts it into Schreiner's arm, he then grabs his gun and tries to shoot him and run away but he misses because of an earthquake that knocks him out. When B.J. wakes up he sees Helga and Schreiner evacuate the tavern, but they forgot the map of the dig site, Blaczkowicz takes it to which he tries to follow them through the burning town full of raining Nazi zombies and fights his way through to the dig site. There, he finds Helga and Schreiner again but is captured by a trap that hangs him upside down. She takes back her map from him and uses it to summon King Otto's monster. She thinks she controls it at first and orders it to eat B.J., but the monster quickly changes attitude and grabs her with it's mouth and throws her out of the room. Schreiner panics and starts to shoot at it until the monster grabs him, bites his head off and throws his remains away. Blaczkowicz then manages to break free from the trap and kills it. During Helga's final moments, after B.J.'s battle with the monstrosity, she tells B.J. she lost control over the monster. But Blaczkowicz replies by saying: You don't understand, you never were in control. Quotes * "Franz. My cousins name is Franz." * "Does this fascinate you, Franz?" * "As a child I would draw my own maps and dig for treasures in the forest outside our estate. It was my escape. Then a polio epidemic spread through the area. Months I spent in the bed, dreaming terrible dreams while my leg withered and died. Do you think I broke down and cried over this? Of course I did. Crying is human behavior. Giving up, however, is for degenerates. I never gave up. I took control of my fate. Are you in control of your fate, Franz?" * "What a curious accent you have." * "At first you smell it. Like a damp basement. Musty. A hint of raisin. And the taste. Sweet, like a port wine. A red wine should not taste like port. This I would not serve to my worst enemy." * "Because, my dear incompetent Schreiner, he's not a waiter. He's a spy!" * "Franz? My 'waiter'? You just can't keep away from the fire, can you? Well this time you are going to get burnt!" * "You're that fucking American, aren't you? Who killed my hunter, Rudi?" * "Oh Fortuna. So strange and unpredictable." * "I feel like I'm a child again, digging for the treasures in the woods." * "This moment will put me in the history books amongst the greatest of adventurers." * "Got gibiotit!" * "Firstulle." * "Oh, hello! King Otto's little secret, huh?" * "You look so terribly lonely. Well, I'm here now. I am. And I have a tasty meaty treat for you. Yes. American flesh." * "I lost...control..." Trivia *Her name appears to be a reference to both Helga von Bulow and Doctor Schabbs. *The egyptian trophies in her office in the castle may be a reference to the Cursed Sands campaign from the console ports of Return To Castle Wolfenstein. *The Old Blood portrays her as the ancestral owner of Castle Wolfenstein, and a descendant of Otto I. In Return to Castle Wolfenstein, it was Heinrich Himmler who was the owner of Castle Wolfenstein, and portrayed as a descendant of Heinrich I. *Helga can be killed by Blazkowicz during her final, dying moments, if the player so chooses, otherwise she will simply slump over. **It is notable that if left to perish on her own, the player's on-screen reticle will come up red when hovered over her "dead" body. Shooting her at this point will "kill" her for real and make it go white as it should. **She will also not rise as a Shambler, likely due to the mysterious compound being rendered inert by the Monstrosity's demise. Looking at her face, it seems that her physique was inspired by a true S.S, Irma Grese aka the hyena of Auschwitz. Gallery WTOB 08.jpg WTOB 09.jpg WTOB 07.jpg WTOB 10.jpg WTOB 11.jpg von Schabbs.jpg Category:Wolfenstein: The Old Blood Category:Nazis Category:Archaeologists Category:The Old Blood characters